Stmike
Stmike Stick mike is a dark green stick figure with a light green outline in normal mode, in dark mode, he is black with a dark purple outline, and in light mode, he is a light clear blue with a black outline. Stmike attacks with either normal, dark, or light energy respectively. Normal energy is blue, light energy is white, and dark energy is a dark purple. Each mode Stimike has hcomes with its own upgrades. When you first see him, he and Pablo Stickasoand in different cages dangling above a pit. You have to choose which one to save. The other one is taken away and becomes a bluish fighter that you save later. Attack He actually has three different attacks depending on what mode he's in. He uses an input icon to change modes in this pattern; normal -> dark -> light -> repeat. * Normal mode Attacks the target enemy with a 10-hit chain. Medium recharge. * Dark mode Attacks the target enemy with a 10-hit chain. Medium recharge. * Light mode Heals 10% HP on fighters <-adjecent->. Fast recharge. He is an input fighter. Perks * Able to shift between different modes of light and dark energy. * Can support allies or attack enemies. * nine upgrades * Three ultras Upgrades (Normal) Normal is the most powerful when it comes to brute strength. It relies on speed and power. * Amplify energy Increases damage and recharge speed by 15%. * Kinetic push Extends the attack chain to 11. The last hit knocks the target forward at a very high velocity. * Super mode (level 2 ultra(requires 1 slush token) Enters into a super mode that uses all forms of energy and wreaks havoc on the target and everyone close by. Upgrades (Dark) Though not as strong in brute strength, dark mode is the best in cunning and strategy. * Shadow phase Whenever he attacks, he enters a shadow state that makes him invisible to enemies. * Fear Target is debuffed. For a limited time, he will take 15% extra damage from anything and will attack only half as frequently. * World of shadows (level 3 ultra(requires 1 slush token) All enemies on the screen take double damage and cannt attack. Stmike's recharge speed is doubled. Upgrades (Light) The weakest when it comes to attacking, but focuses on healing and helping allies. * Fire within Allies <-adjacent-> also have a 10% faster recharge and 10% more power * Smite Target enemy loses 20% of his total health (Bosses not included) * Resurrect (level 1 ultra(requires 1 slush token) All dead allies are revived. About He was very happy when he was excepted into slusher wing, but one day, it came under attack. He got captured only to be saved by Stony. While he certainly thanked him, he didn't want to join Stony's later alliance. Trivia * He is th only fighter with 3 ultras. * He is the only fighter that can transform without using an ultra. * He is the only fighter with 9 upgrades. * He and Pablo Stickaso have two possible locked icons. * His first locked icon shows him on the ground rubbing his head after a rough landing when you freed him from his cage. * His second locked icon shows him covered in blue paint. Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki